Best friends forever or not?
by flutterlikeanangel
Summary: Rainbow dash and Sonic had been friends since she was 4 and he was 5. At the end of kindergarden sonic left, rainbow was sad.10 years later sonic comes back to his hometown and is mr.popular in the same highschool dash is in. (human sonic and mlp)
1. Chapter 2

I hope this story works.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

It's been 10 years since I saw my best friend sonic. I don't understand why he moved.

My life has been a black hole without him. But that's less of my worries. I hate Amy,twilight,rarity,applejack,pinkie,and fluttershy. They used to be my friends but they turned out to be bad apples. My parents don't care about me only my big brother rainbow blitz I, know we share the same name but they call us by our last names. I do get bullied and get called names I don't care I used to be happy and full of life now my eyes have no life in them now I shut people out. Now I like to be alone it feels like you are siting on a cloud and listen to the sound of the wind. Right now I'm asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! my alarm went off. I groaned and kicked the bed sheets of me.

My room is painted cyan with a big TV a desk some drawers where my clothes are, and my closet my furniture is all black. My bed is size queen and my bed sheets are dark blue.

"Another day in hell that is called high school" I wisperd to myself. Then i started my morning routine. I am the kind of person who bathes the night before. After I finished combing my hair it said 5:30 AM. Blitz normaly wakes at 6:00 AM. So I rushed to the kitchen (you know how a kitchen looks like) I grabed some cerial and milk and pour it to a bowl. After I finished my cerial I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I got my backpack from my room I glanced at my alarm clock and it said 5:59 AM.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I arrived home last night so I'm starting high school which mom enroled me in. I was in this town 10 years before in this same house with a friend crying, I know it was a her oh now I remember her name was rainbow dash. This is a good thing that now I'm in my hometown. Maybe we can take our abandoned friendship and rekindle it once more.

"Hey mom when do I start my new school" I asked

"Today" mom simply said.

"Thanks mom you're the best" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Your welcome, son" mom said. "Oh you better get to school don't be tardy on your first day" she said with a smile.

"OK, bye mom" I said.

"Have a good day at your new school" she said.

"Will do" I said.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

I got to school running with blitz hot on my tail it took him a while to catch up.

"Whoa slow down there, dash" Blitz said.

"Oh shut up" I mumbled under my breath.

"Let's just go inside" Blitz said.

"Yeah you're right let's get inside. Me arguing with you is a waist of time" I said.

"I Heard that!" he said

"You were supose to" I said.

We arrived to school it is called Jackson High and our school colors are orange and white. When we got inside it was packed with students moving here and over there when I got to my locker everybody was crouded over something or someone. So I went to check and I instantly regreted it. it was my childhood friend sonic. He looked like a lost puppy looking for something or someone. I don't know.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I was looking for dash but I couldn't find her. I can feel somebody staring at me intencely. I was finding the source of the staring that's when I caught a pair of magenta eyes looking at me intencely. My mouth turned into a smile I remember those eyes they belong to one person rainbow dash. I tried to walk to her but she ran like she was afraid of me my smile turned instantly into a frown.

##############################

phew that was my first chapter from my new story If you have never read one of my stories well I welcome you to read them

Other story: the charm school

For me it's 12:17 AM my mom and dad are gonna kill me.

Sayonara , flutterlikeanangel


	2. 1 less problem without you

I'll just start my story right away

####################################

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

No way! he can't be here 10 long years he's been out of town then he shows up like he'd been here his whole life. I'm not gonna let him break through my shell I'll do what I'm best at shut people out, yeah that's what I'll do shut him out so he can forget about our friendship. In the corner of my eye I can see sonic talking to someone but it dosen't matter to me.

"Hello rainbow dash" A voice spat with venom. I turned around and saw the main 6 bad apples. The bad apples is what I call them the bad apples are twilight,fluttershy ,applejack ,rarity, pinkie, and Amy.

"What do you want" I asked coldly.

"Stay away from him" all of them said.

"From who" I asked.

"Sonic" they said with a blush. Wow I gotta hand it to him he was here for a few minutes and all of them fell in love with him 0.0 weird.

"OK consider it done 'cause I hate him" I said.

"Good that your little brain caches that" twilight said.

" My brain isn't little all of yours are" I said. They glared at me then twilight kicked me in the leg that caused me to fall then pinkie kicked me in the stomach and sucked the air out of me. Then Amy bent down and slaped me. Hard. They lauged at me for a couple of seconds.

"Wow I can't believe how weak you are and you say things that are rubbish" fluttershy said. After that they left me in the ground, cluching my stomach.

"Hey are you OK" somebody asked.

"Yeah I'm OK by being beat to the core and without wind" I said.

"Don't say things that you don't mean to say" The voice said.

"Anyway, who are you" I asked.

"Wow you don't remember your own friend, dash" The voice said. The real world came crashing down on me I'm talking to sonic. Oh god I'm so dead they are going to kill me if they found out that I'm talking to sonic.

"thank you, sonic" I said nervously I was Itching to get out of here.

"No problem, dash. Anything for a friend" he said.

And with that he left.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I got to the office to get my sceduele books and classes. I stoped at the reseptionist and asked her about my things that I needed.

"Name" she asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog" I said.

She pulled out books a little paper a big paper.

"OK these are your books the little paper is your locker number and combination and the big paper is the list of your periods" she said.

"Thank you" I said

"Your welcome" she said dully. Wow cheerful much?

My locker number is 354, I glanced ant my paper it said.

1st period- science/homeroom.

2nd period - social studies.

3rd period - reading.

4th period- art.

5th period - math

6th period - lunch

7th period - free

That's all of the periods I have, cool now I need to find the science class room. I see a teacher and decide to ask something.

"Do you know where is science class" I ask to the teacher. She turned around and she looked like she is in her early 30's.

"It's 3 doors to your right" She said warmly.

"Thank you" I said.

After I asked the teacher for directions. I quickly found myself in the classroom door it said:

Mrs. Eliott

science class

room 195.

I opend the door and saw a lady sitting in a desk she had a summer dress color orange.

the front row was occupied by what I assume the popular crowd. A girl with yellow skin with lime green boots with a heel and white at the edge she had a lime green mini skirt with white polka dots and 3 butterflies at the hem of her shirt with pink other girl has light purple skin light blue shirt a skirt with a star and 6 white stars surrounding it with big clunky boots that I wouldn't wear she has purple hair with indigo and pink steaks. Another girl with light pink skin has a blue little sweater over her and white shirt I think has a pink heart in the middle a pink skirt and with blue boots that have a heel and 3 balloons on the back of her boots. The other girl had white skin just like jeff the killer, with a white shirt gold bracelets a dark purple and 3 dimonds at the side of her skirt with the same color of the skirt came with a heel with the dimond as a holder. The other girl with light orange skin a cowboy hat a shirt that gas green at the top and white at the bottom a jean skirt and cowboy boots with 3 apples painted at the center. The last girl had peach skin green eyes loads of makeup and a a pink tank top ripped jeans and red converse.

"What's your name" the teacher asked me.

"Sonic. sonic the hedgehog" I said simply.

"Well sonic I'm going to sit you next to..." the teacher took a long pause then she looked at the empty seat.

"Mrs. Rainbow dash. Please raise your hand rainbow" the teacher said.

Then I saw a cyan hand in the air. I small smile settle on me.

"Well walk to you see rainbow dash and sit next to her" the teacher explained I nodded my head in agreement.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Well, I'm dead meat the bad apples told me to stay away from him well Mrs. Eliott is making it much harder. Curse the day I was Born! oh god why does karma have against me! Karma loves my brother! why can't I be him and him be me!. Wait I have an idea maybe if I set up rules between sonic and me he'll just back of and problem solved the bad apples will not be glaring at me if they see me with him. Right now Mrs. Eliott is writing some directions in the board, now time to act! I rip a piece of paper and write this:

Rule no.1- no chatting with me while the teacher is giving us instructions.

Rule no.2-no chatting about other stuff unless it's about the work she's giving us.

Rule no.3-keep your things at your side of the table and I keep my stuff at my side of my table.

If you get these rules I'll consider our friendship, if not just forget that we were friends. OK?

Perfect! now He'll just buy my lie about the friendship part if the bad apples found out about this little stunt I'm pulling I'm dead meat. I turn around and see sonic writing something I wonder what's he writing. I slide the note to him and lightly tap his shoulder and turn around so that I don't get in trouble.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I felt a light tap on my shoulder then I turn around and see dash looking at the board, then I see a note I grab the note and open it. The note said 3 rules that I'm obligated to obey. The reward is I'll be friends with dash again the consequence is she'll forget that we were once friends. I don't know about this deal with her I think that she is blackmailing me? with the no friends part and I don't think that she is telling the truth in the friendship part. Maybe if I don't follow the rules that she put in between us she'll just crack about this thing she is doing.

***a few hours later (cause I'm to lazy to write about the other periods)***

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Right now I'm in lunch. I hate lunch. why? I get to see the bad apples and I found out that I have THE same periods as sonic. Well this is a buttload of drama in my life. I always sit in the outcast side of the cafeteria I'm glad about that so I get peace and time to do homework of other periods that I have. Since I have the whole table to myself I spread out my homework out in the table.

(30 mins later)

Yay! I'm almost done with my homework I like to do my homework at school to save time doing it and listening to music. When I'm about to get started on my last math problem MY other problem shows up.

"Hey dash what are you doing" Sonic said

"Work" I said.

"You can always do it at home" he said.

"Nah, I rather do my work here than at home" I said.

"OK, so do you mind me sitting here" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah you can sit here until I finish my math problem" I said.

"OK thanks for the spot dash" he said.

"Yeah, yeah now be quiet" I snapped.

After I finished my math problem I got my backpack and put my math homework in it I glanced at sonic and he was staring a me. Creepy and weird.

"What" I asked. He realizes that he'd been staring at me he blinks and looks startled.

"Sorry dash I was lost in thought" he said.

"That's OK" I said simply. I glance at the clock and it said 10 minutes til next period.

"Oh shoot I need to hide in my locker until it's time to go" I mumble. I quickly stood up and grabed my backpack and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Wow dash just left me here in the cafeteria. Great, now I'm all alone in my first day. So I finished my lunch and got out of the cafeteria then I spoted the same 6 girls in homeroom.

"Hey guys" I said. They turned around and saw me and invited me in with them, all of them are quite nice. They said I can be their friend and my theory was right they are part of the popular crowd.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Yes! It's free period now I can go home. I got out of my locker and started walking and then I saw sonic with the bad apples. I was devastated but he is destined to be a bad apple. you know what, sonic I have 1 less problem without you.

#########*************################***************

Thank you who reviewed my story.

Sayonara,flutterlikeanangel


	3. Chapter 3

Right away. no ranting.

##########*******###########

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Right now I'm in my room. crying. Why god, why does karma hate me, in other order why am I crying!? I mean I should be happy that sonic's a bad apple, but now that I realize it our friendship that we shared even though he's a year older than me we were friends, I"m going to miss those good ol' days before I met the bad apples. But what's gone is forever lost. Great my favorite pillow is now wet, nice.

"Hey dash you in there" Blitz said. Great my brother's here.

"What d'you want, blitz" I said loudly.

"Can you make dinner" He asked. "I'll pay you with skittles" He added. Even though cooking for me is a pain in the butt I need to taste the rainbow.

"OK I'll do it I really need to taste the rainbow" I said. Standing up I got out of my room like my hair was on fire I got to the kitchen and got out random ingredients I feel like a contestant in hell's kitchen.

###1 hour later###

There I'm done who-hoo! suck on that blitz. Now I gotta set up the table. I put out the plates and drinks he gets soda and I get water. Then I put pasta in the plates and put the drinks in the table so not waiting for blitz I start to dig in my pasta. Then I heard the door knob getting open I stared getting ready for my skittles.

"Couldn't wait for me" Blitz said. I nodded. He handed me my skittles I am beyond happy.

"Hey, can you set up 1 more plate" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause I invited sonic over" He said. NO! I'm dead meat crud, curse you, blitz.

"OK" I said slowly. I went to the kitchen and put my plate in the sink and got another plate from the cabinet and served the pasta on the plate. I walked into the dining room and put the plate on the table.

"He should be here right about now" He stated and when he completed his sentence we heard the door bell ring.

"Coming!" I shouted. I got to the door and opened it, I saw sonic with his backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey, dash" he said.

"Hi, come in" I said with fake cheer in my voice.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I entered their house and it has a nice and a homey feeling to it, has light brown colored walls, black furniture and a flat screen TV and their dining room isn't that bad black chars and the table is black and the walls are painted white. I saw there was a plate with pasta, I like pasta it's the best food in the world. I sat down and there were two drinks in my side of the table I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. you have two choices of drinks. soda or water" Dash explained. Now I understand, I got the water and she got the soda and put it back on it's place.

"If you guys need something I'll be in my room, and blitz can you give me that bag of skittles please" she said and I spotted a bag of skittles.

"You these skittles" I said holding the bag.

"Don't you dare eat my skittles" she screamed.

"Fun fact: you touch her skittles your dead or eat them you die" Blitz said, my eyes got small. By the the time he warned me she was standing in front of me, so I did the most reasonable thing anybody will do if they were in my shoes. Handed. The . Skittles.

"Thank you" She said much nicer.

"N-no p-problem" I said fear clear in my voice.

"Aw did I scared little sonikku" She said With a playful tone and smirking. I, on the other hand, blushing of the scare she gave me.

"Shut up, Rainbow" I said now my face beat red.

"Are you blushing" she taunted me, then laughing on the floor. I sighed in surrender and put my head in the table.

"Sorry for scaring you sonic" she said between giggles.

"That's OK" I said. then she was gone.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Man, I can't believe I scared sonic! Ha!. Now, I shall eat my skittles and party to some calvin harris (A/N I'm writing this right and my computer says it's wrong). I glanced at my desktop (I forgot to say I had one) I walked to It and sat down and typed my password I went to youtube and I saw in my recommended section it has summer song from calvin harris So I clicked it.

1 SONG LATER

I gotta admit this is the bast song ever! then someone knoked on my door I went and opened it and the devi- I meat the skittle eater was here.

"What d'you want" I asked and leaning on the door frame.

"Can you help me" He asked.

"On what" I asked.

"On my homework, please help me" he asked, no he PLEADED and he knows I can't resist him pleading even if I tried.

"Fine,come in" I said flatly.

"Thanks dash" He said and he gave me a hug.

###2 hours later###

This guy has my good mood down the drain but he finished, my tutoring had payed of on him YES! he finished.

"So, what now" I asked.

"I don't know" He said. Then I got an idea.

"Hey we can listen to some music and dance to it" I said.

"Fair enough" he said.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

3 hours later of dancing and music

Wow I've been dancing for 3 hours and dash shows no sign of being tired where does this girl get her energy.

"Can we dance to one more song please" She said. She pleaded, man as both of us can't stand the other one pleading.

"Fine" I said.

"Thank you" She said and giving me a hug I was suprised.

"You can take a go on my computer if you want to" She said.

"OK" I said then looked through the videos and saw Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time.

"Hey can we dance to this song" I said.

"Good selection" She said.

1 SONG LATER

"That song is epic it always puts me in a good mood" She said.

"Yup me too" I said slightly out of breath.

"I think you should go home 'cause It's 8 pm" She said, oh crud my mom is expecting me at 9.

"Your right I gotta go bye dash" I sad got my backpack and huged dash.

"Um,bye" She said.  
#########****************##########

I have nothing to say right now only this

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel


	4. Repairing a friendship

I said this to many times no ranting. Enjoy!

#########********###########

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Man yesterday was awesome I mean I got to spend time with sonic who is in leage with the bad apples but I think after school it's like old times were so carefree and nothing can stop us. So I'm in a good mood today, but I don't need to hang out with sonic. Curse you bad apples why can't I have a normal school year and be regular. Right now I'm eating breakfast at the dining room. Well I gotta wait for blitz to wake up.

"Why is there light in the dining room" Someone asked. Oh crud it's blitz I bet for a bag of skittles he's gonna scold me, crud sometimes I hate life. Then I heard footsteps coming to the dining room. Until he was standing infront of me.

"Why are you up at 5 in the darn morning eating breakfast" My dear brother asked me.

"Oh 'cause I don't want to be late like someone over here" I said.

"Dash you should get enough sleep It's not good for your health" He said.

"Dude I go to sleep at 8pm you at 10pm so I'm rest up for the day" I stated.

"But you need to get extra hours to sleep in order to do well in school" He stated.

"Blitz just go back to sleep,OK I'll do it for now on" I lied.

"You better, dash" He said walking twoards the stairs. Well god I need you to give me a bag of skittles,please. I finished my cerial and went to the kitchen and put my bowl in the sink and went sraight to the bathroom. Right now it's 5:57AM.

######2 minutes later#####

Done! now it's 6:02AM right now and blitz is is still sleeping his butt of right now, Oh how I hate life. I went up the stairs and when I found his door I opened it quietly and steped inside and I found him sleaping his butt off.

'Just as I thought' I thought. I went twoards blitz quietly and gently cuped my hands against his right ear and screamed.

"WAKE UP, BLITZ" Iscreamed into his ear causing him to fall out of bed. I couldn't keep my laughter to myself so I fell to the ground laughtnig,

"Haha very funny dash" He said.

"I'm sorry, blitz I had to do it for your own good" I said between giggles.

"If you say so" he said now getting up.

"I'll leave you to get ready for school" I said.

######30 minutes later#####

"Hurry up, blitz" I said now getting irritated.

"I'm coming dash jeez you really want to go to school early" he said.

"Yeah I do" I said.

"You really need to have pacince, dash" he said.

"Do I look like I care. You know pacince isn't my thing" I stated.

"I know, I know but you gotta do it" He said.

"Ugh I know" I said.

"Come on cheer up, Dash the teachers won't mind if we arrive late" He said.

"Yeah they'll mind we can get detention, blitz. Sometimes your info can be useless you know" I said.

"Shut up I'm only teasing, dash don't take it seriously" He said.

"I hate it when you pull pranks on me" I said.

"I have no one else to tease" He said. Then I headed to the door and slamed it,now I have to wait for this slowpoke.

####### 1 hour and 45 minutes later#########

Finally we arrived at school took him long enough to get ready. Then we went our seprate ways. I went to my locker and got my books and headed to class. I got to class,I slid into my seet and took out my favorite book looking for alaska. (A/N I have the same book.) and read for a little while, I waited for everyone to come.

"Somethings never change" Someone said 3 minutes into my book disturbing me,I looked up from my book and saw sonic looking at me, I shoot him a death glare. He quickly backed down.

"Sorry" he said. I nodded in aproval. After that the classroom started to fill up and I'm saying the bad apples came also so I hid behind my book,then the teacher came, and started class

*End of period*

That was boring even though I'm smart that was boring but I paid attention anyway. Yay social studies,I love our nation's history even though I've heard it before, it can't stop awestruck me over and over again. I got to class a minute early but most of my classmates are missing I really don't know why. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw cristina she has brown hair and brown eyes and pink skin and jeans and sneakers and a whte T-shirt.

"You don't know" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't know" She deadpaned.

"Know what" I said.

"Well got fired and they said we have study hall" She said.

"Aw man this sucks" I said.

"I know right I was lookin forward to today's lesson" She said.

"But why did he got fired" I asked.

"He had a relationship with kate" She said.

"One of amy's friends" I said. She nodded.

"Well I gotta go, Bye" She said.

"See ya" I said. She left and I got my book out and started off where I last was an was disturbed AGAIN by THE same person. Why cruel world why I demand an explanation.

"Nobody even tells me jack" I head someone say and in the corner of my eye I saw sonic staring at me. Just my luck.

"What d'you want" I asked with irritation.

"Why did no one told me that mr. hyde got fired I should do a happy dance" he said in glee, I in the other hand I'm not happy. I slamed my book against the table. Hard. When I looked at him he was just staring at me with a mixture of shock and fear tha'll teach him a leasson. Then I got all my stuff and stood up and said one last thing to him.

"Hey you have something in your face" I said.

"Where" He said. Then I punched him in the face, hard and said.

"It's called pain" I said leaving him with pain. I felt proud and a llittle regret but the bad apples don't like so their bitterness is rubbing off on sonic. I feel a little sad 'cause he's a good frien while he lasted. Well time for reading I guess.

*After reading*

Man that class was almost eternal but I'm glad It's over next I have is art I wonder how'll go now. I got to class and found my seat and sat down and waited for the teache to arrive. I saw the bad apples I emiadiatly got my book out and pretend to read so they won't see me especialy sonic. Man I wish I didn't punch him but he's with the bad apples nothing to do there in that realam. Then Mrs. james came in she's my saivior.

"Good day class" She said.

"Hello " I heard everyone say blankly.

"Today we're going to pain a portrait of your favorite memory-" She said when amy inurrupted.

"Psh, this is for wusses and I'm not a wuss" She said. Her crew agreed,even sonic.

"Well then if you don't want to paint I suggest you should leave I wont deal with your beahavior" she said and her crew left the classroom.

"Well for the rest of you get your canvas and some paint and get to work" she said to the rest of us. I got up from my desk and walked too the storage cabinet and got my canvas and next to it is a picture of a little girl and a little boy running and holding hands and fingers interwined. I think this is cute I don't know who drew this I think it's a beutiful memory. I need paint to paint my canvas and I went to the table next to the storage cabinet and got ahold of the colors I need and the paintbrushes. I got to my desk and started painting.

*Time skip*

Done. I painted a picture off me and sonic as kids and in the picture were eating icecream and smiling we were so carefree at that time but what happend that sonic had to leave I just don't understand why but I was just a kid I wouldn't understand back then. Now I'm in my desk reading a book hat I like it's 5 minutes till art ends I sorta like this class a little.

"That's all for today people. Class dissmised" She said to the remainig off the class. I got up and got my things and left. I started heading for math and then someone touched my shoulder I think I'm going insane but I dunno maybe it's slender man. IT'S PINKIE PIE.

"Come on let's go" She said. Then she grabed my hand and ran off with me. Is this the sign of the zombie appocalpse. What seem forever we arrived at starbucks.

"So what d'you want to drink" She said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Come on I won't insult you or your brother I promise" She said.

"Do they have lemonade" I said quietly. She nodded.

"Come on let's go in" She said in her peppy self. She grabed my hand and we entered starbucks I saw a buttload off people drinking coffie. We got to the cash register and saw a man in a starbucks hat and apron and he has jet black hair and violet eyes. She orderd my lemonade and her french vanilla coffie we waited a little for our drinks and while we looked for a table to sit. I stayed to guard uor table while she gets our drinks. I wonder why she brought me here I bet it's something about amy or sonic I don't know that's my conspiracy theory.

"Hey aren't you dead you space out alot" She said.

"Huh oh sorry" I said.

"Don't be. Well to tell you the truth why I brought you here is I feel regret of all these years we made fun of you" She said.

"Pinkie you me lose all of the trust I had in you I don't know if I can trust you again" I said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Please trust me I'm truly sorry" She said on a verge of tears.

"Then how come your saying sorry now you should have said it to the 8 year old girl who was begging her so called 'friends' to trust her" I said in a cold tone. And I'm not kidding they betrayed me.

"I know and I regret on how said and acted" She said now sheding tears. I feel sorry for her I can't stand someone crying.

"I'm so stupid I should have known that amy was jelaous that you had friends and she didn't have any. All of us were in her mind game and the result you got hurt in the end" she said as tears sream down her face.

"I'm willing to forgive you if this is one of amy's tricks I'll never forgive myself" I said.

"Thanks" She said.

"But first I need to look you in the eye and you know I'm good at this if this is a lie I'm going to beat you up to the core" I said. She nodded and I looked her in the eye and she seems that she's telling the truth.

"I think I can forgive you" I said. She jumped in joy like a little kid.

"Thank you dashie I'll hang out with you for now on" She said.

"You better" I joked. Both of us bursted out laughing. I gotta admit this is the best day of my life.

####################################################################

Whew! this took me 3 or 4 days to complete

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel


End file.
